


Anger

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing writing challenge on tumblr. I chose Lucifer, and got the prompt “You can’t be mad at me for that, you know!” This was a bit harder to write than I thought, but once I started it seemed to flow :)





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing writing challenge on tumblr. I chose Lucifer, and got the prompt “You can’t be mad at me for that, you know!” This was a bit harder to write than I thought, but once I started it seemed to flow :)

Six years. That’s how long you’d been married. You loved your husband to death. You loved your life with him- when he was there. You loved your two kids.

What you didn’t love? How often things in Heaven came up. It kept him away a lot. Anniversaries were missed. Birthdays passed. Holidays forgotten. 

And here you were again. _Alone_. You sat alone, in a beautiful little black dress, your mother had the kids, and you’d made chicken Alfredo for dinner. Getting up, you blew out the candles and cleared the table. You’d long ago given up ever calling him when he was out doing whatever for Heaven, deciding to only do that in emergencies concerning the children.

As you walked up the stairs to your room, you took out your earrings. You were debating what you even wanted to do. Get dressed and go stay with your mother? Go to the movies? Go to sleep? Lounge and watch television?  Nothing sound appealing. Throwing a book at your husband? _That_ was more like it.

Once you were in your room, you undressed, hanging your dress back up, putting your jewelry away, and tossing your under garments in the hamper. Your bare feet carried you to the master bathroom. Pulling your Y/H/C up into a messy bun, you started running a warm bath. You added a cupful of bubbles before slipping on your bathrobe. A bath like this required wine. Lots of wine.

You moved through your too silent house towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, you looked for the unopened bottle of red wine you had bought for that night. Behind that sat Lucifer’s favorite whiskey. Smirking, you grabbed that, and a glass, before making your way back to the bath that was calling your name.

It could have been minutes, or hours that you were in there. You’d lost all track of time. Your head was resting comfortably on the cushion behind you, a glass of whiskey in your hand. Glancing over at the bottle, you knew he’d be upset. He hated when you drank his whiskey, and it was a fourth gone already. Not that you cared.

Hearing the fluttering of wings in the bedroom, you sighed. You sipped the drink in your hand and closed your eyes. “Honey, I’m home!” You couldn’t bring yourself to answer. He always sounded so happy when he came home from helping them. How could he even leave your family that he helped create, that was always there for them, just to help the same assholes who punished him? You never asked what made them change their mind, either. You didn’t care. You heard his footsteps coming towards the bathroom, and knew he was standing in the doorway when they stopped. “You didn’t hear me?” Lucifer asked. You could hear the frown.

“No, I did.” You answered.

“Then why didn’t you answer me? Where are the kids?”

You sat up, glaring at him. Locking your jaw, you felt the tears finally pricking behind your eyes. You didn’t even think about it, you threw the glass of whiskey at him. He ducked just in time. “They’re at my mother’s, you _dick_.” Your voice was calm, and he knew that meant that he was in deep trouble.

That didn’t deter him from narrowing his eyes at you. “What the _hell_ is your problem?” He asked, crossing his arms.

Getting out of the tub, you didn’t care that you were dripping water and bubbles on your bathroom floor. “ _You_ , Lucifer.” You took a deep breath, trying to control your emotions.

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” He yelled back. Now he got his passion for your relationship back?

You scoffed. “That’s the _point_ , Lucifer.” Your eyes locked with his. “Do you know what today is?” Your voice was soft, sad, and somewhat hoping. He shook his head. “I thought so.” Taking a deep breath, you grabbed your bathrobe. “It’s out sixth wedding anniversary. I reminded you _last week_ I was sending the kids to my mom’s, making a nice dinner, and you said you _promised_ to be here. You weren’t.” Moving past him, your stomach clenched.

Lucifer didn’t move for a minute. “I had to help my brothers.” He told you as he followed you.

“ _We’re_ your family, too.” You reminded him, sitting on the side of the bed. “When’s the last birthday you were here for? For either of them?” Looking up, you saw him trying to remember.

He sat next to you. “I was here for Justin’s second birthday.”

You gave a sad chuckle. “Justin turned _five_ last month.”

His shoulders sagged. “I was here for Ella’s first birthday.” He hoped that redeemed him.

“Ella turns _three_ in two months.” You were playing with your wedding band.

“I’m needed in heaven. You can’t be mad at me for that, ya know!” Lucifer snapped.

You were crying as you slipped off your rings. “You’re needed _here_ , too.” Taking his hand, you put the rings in his palm. You looked him in the eyes. “When you’re ready to actually have a family, you know where to find us. I won’t wait forever, though, Lucifer.” You told him, kissing his cheek. “I would do _anything_ for you, but I won’t keep breaking their hearts.” Getting up, you were surprised when he grabbed your wrist.

“I love you, Y/N.” You heard his voice waver.

“I love you, too. I just wish I could feel it. I haven’t in awhile. I think tonight just showed how one sided this has felt.” His thumb traced your knuckles, making you realize you forgot how cool he was to the touch. You could see his heart breaking behind his eyes. “I know that whatever you do for them is important, but I’m tired of feeling like we’re less important. You helped _create_ our children, Lucifer, and I feel like a single parent a lot.”

Lucifer pulled you to him, holding you close. He took a deep breath, before sliding your rings back on your finger. His beautiful blue eyes looked up at you. “I made a vow to you when I first put that wedding ring on your finger. You, Justin, and Ella are my whole world. I’m sorry that I’ve been away. I’m sorry I didn’t see how much it was hurting you, or the kids. I know that I can’t make up for the times I’ve missed. _Please_ , don’t leave me, Y/N.” You ran your hand through his short hair. “Give me a chance to win back my family. I will walk away from my Heavenly duties to be with you.”

You gave him a soft smile. “I’m not asking you to _choose_ , Lucifer. I’m asking you to make an _effort_ to be here. You don’t have to go running every time they call. Send them to voice mail sometimes.” You teased. “I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to lose our family, but I have to know that you’re not just saying this to make me happy, just for things to continue the same way.” It scared you that this would be a vicious cycle.

He stood up and kissed you gently. “I will go clean up the mess in the bathroom and run us a new bath. You go get two wine glasses, the red wine, and some candles. Tonight is all about you.” His thumbs ran over your cheeks. “This weekend, you, me, and our two beautiful children will go do something. Camping, an amusement park, _anything_ you guys want. _This_ is my family, you’re my wife, and they’re my spawn.” He smirked, making you roll your eyes. “I don’t want to lose that for a family that turned it’s back on me eons ago.”

Leaning up on your tip toes, you pecked his lips. “Maybe you should invite a couple of them to dinner one night? Let one family finally meet the other?” You smiled at him. “I think that it may help them understand why you can’t always be there.”

Lucifer nodded. “I can do that. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I will say- you break our hearts again, and you’ll come home to an empty house.” Your voice was serious. You were not playing around.

He rested his forehead on yours. “I know.” It always amazed you. For someone who had been portrayed as evil, someone who was supposed to inspire sin…he was a very loving, very passionate, and all around decent man. He was a family man, who just happened to be torn by two very different families.


End file.
